The Thrice Damned Coffee
by Thalia Kendall
Summary: Living with Roger Davies could be immensely frustrating! No coffee?! This could turn interesting...a fluffy, funny Roger/Cho one-shot


Notes: Inspired by the wonderful Mirth at FAP, here's a scenario depicting this couple's first kiss…

Disclaimer: Cho and Roger's shared caffeine addiction is mine. Cho herself belongs to Roger. Roger to Cho. Neither of them are mine. Got it?

*        *        *

"I can't BELIEVE you!" A small, black-haired whirlwind stormed into the tidy office, causing the door to slam against the wall. The green-clad woman made a beeline for the desk, forcefully spinning the chair and its occupant out of the way and grabbing the cup lying next to a sheaf of parchment. It was empty.   
  
The deceptively dainty-looking Chinese woman glared at the man in the chair, who looked back at her with a bewildered expression on his face.   
  
"Is there something wrong, Cho?"   
  
"Davies!! I have a bloody Quidditch game in two hours, and you drank all the coffee!! There is nothing...NOTHING caffeinated in this house!" Cho hissed, "We're playing the Falcons, those Beaters are going to try to crack my head open! I need my bloody coffee!!"   
  
Sometime in the middle of this frenzied rant, Roger had gotten out of his chair and now stood at his full height. Putting one hand up in a defensive manner, he said, "I had to finish a report. I'm really sorry, but it couldn't be helped, "gesturing the sheaf of parchment on the desk, "Look, I'm sorry about the coffee, I'll buy some more for you later today, after I get some sleep. But I'm really tired now, so could we save this argument for later?"   
  
"ARGH!" Cho growled, narrowing her eyes at him, "I'm dead tired, and I have a game in two hours..."   
  
"Well, perhaps you wouldn't be so dead tired if you weren't up 'til three practicing the Feint...I really don't think that that was necessary..." Roger said sensibly, privately wondering if it was that dreaded time of the month again.   
  
"So sayeth he who used to make us go out and practice at dawn for two hours, rain or shine..." Cho said mockingly, before scowling blackly once again, "Do you even CARE that the Falcons are going to try to kill me today? Do you know...one of the Beaters is Kyle Bole! Ex-Slytherin! He broke my arm first year I played at Hogwarts, or do you not remember? He'll just do it again!"   
  
"Cho...coffee won't prevent Bole from trying to hit you with a bludger." Roger sighed as he ran his hand through his dark hair. Now...he had not slept in 23 hours, and he did NOT need this temper tantrum. It was loud and distracting and...Cho looked gorgeous when she was mad. AND HE DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!   
  
"What did you just not think?"   
  
Bloody hell, did he just say that aloud?! Apparently, he did, for she was looking at him with suspicious, narrowed eyes. "It's NOT that time of the month...so don't even go there!" she hissed between clenched teeth, arms folded across her chest, face flushed, eyes flashing, "Merlin...I need my damned coff---mmph!"   
  
Roger did not exactly know what had happened. One moment, he was standing about two feet away from his ranting housemate, reflecting rather crazily that she looked gorgeous when she was angry, the next, he had seized her by the shoulders, and cut her off mid-sentence by kissing her lips. It was not a gentle, courtly sort of kiss...the sort of kiss that he'd shared with other women on dates. It was not about simple attraction, polite conversation...anything of that sort. It was something deeper, something elevated yet grounded, based on all that was real, that came from knowing someone for years and learning, carefully, all her quirks. It was how they could talk for hours on the most inane things, how he hated the way she shed strands of her long hair on the bathroom counter when she brushed it every morning, how SHE hated the way that HE constantly forgot to take out the garbage, how they fought over the coffee. It was laughter and arguments and friendship and so much more...and he pulled away with a hard, concussive breath.   
  
Cho looked at his shell-shocked, owl-eyed expression, and dazedly lifted a hand to her lips. Did she just kiss him? Well, he kissed her...he didn't mean to, she could tell...but...didn't she just kiss him back as well? He had been the one to break away.   
  
The office was now eerily silent, compared to how it had been a few moments ago, when she had been screaming at him for...what was it that she had been screaming at him for, anyway? For the life of her, she couldn't remember. Something...she felt energized, powerful. And he was opening his mouth, probably about to apologize.   
  
She walked up to him and firmly put a slender finger over his lips. "Shh!" He shut up, looking utterly, adorably confused. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she would regret this, if she would just kill the incalculably precious friendship that they shared. "Oh, sod it!" Damning rational behavior to hell, she linked her hands behind his neck and drew his head down to her level, and kissed him once again.   
  
~~~Excerpt from the Daily Prophet, section on Magical Games and Sports~~~   
  
Yesterday's Harpies/Falcons game ended with a brilliant win by the all-witch team. Seeker Chang, playing with a fervor and skill seldom seen from any Quidditch player, caught the snitch four hours into the game. It is notable that, despite the fact that the lovely star Seeker had a bruise on her neck, the game she played was absolutely inspired. Afterwards, when interviewed, Chang smiled and said that she had "never felt so full of life before!"   
  
Well done, Ms. Chang! We hope that whatever inspired and energized you today will happen again for your upcoming games!   
  
~~~~~~   
  
"So, what do you have to say to that, Ms. I-can't-play-without-my-coffee?"   
  
Cho leaned back contentedly into his arms, snuggling against the warmth of his chest, "Just don't take this away from me too, all right?"   
  
"Never."


End file.
